


"And This Is Your Story..." (Hiddlesworth)

by TheLokiPoki69



Series: Experiments [2]
Category: hiddlesworth - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, Fluff, Guessing game, M/M, Nice to meet you, Questions, Social Experiments, Social Media, Strangers, THIS IS YOUR STORY, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Would I date you?, Your story is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLokiPoki69/pseuds/TheLokiPoki69
Summary: Tom and Chris are total strangers. And they've been asked to sit in front of each other and guess their stories, to see if they would date each other.





	"And This Is Your Story..." (Hiddlesworth)

When Tom walked into the room, he didn't know what to expect. He was walking home from a Café when he was approached by a stranger with a film crew behind her.

She introduced herself and asked the Brit f he would like to participate in a social experiment and that he may or may not get a date out of it, and asked his sexual orientation, which is Gay. At first he thought it was silly or thought these people might take him somewhere and kill him, but he agreed. 

They took him to a building, which had many people inside, a good sign, and led him to a room. He was told to go inside one room and there would be someone else in there waiting with him. He was told of what he would be doing and to remember "Whatever you do, _DO NOT_ tell this person your name or anything about yourself, just yet. You'll get to that soon." He nodded and walked in.

When he walked in, the room was big. There were two chairs sitting in the center of the room, and there was another man sitting there. He was incredibly handsome. And he thought back to when the woman said he may or may not get a date out of this. Could he possibly get a date with _this man??_

The man looked up at him and smiled. His smile was bright and warm and just beautiful. In his hand was a clipboard. Tom suddenly got nervous, but smiled back and walked towards him. The man stood up and wow, he was tall. About 2 inches or so taller than Tom. Built like one of those Greek statues you'd see in Rome. He held out his hand and Tom shook it. The man said "It's nice to meet you." Clearly Australian. "May I just say that you are very beautiful."

Tom chuckled and felt his face get hot. He smiled and nodded back and said "Thank you. So are you." Making the other man smile again. Tom quickly let go of his hand and grabbed his clipboard before sitting down.

The man asker "Were you told what we would be doing?" 

The Brit nodded and said "Yes. We would sit here and write on these papers, guessing each other's stories. And it will be recorded." 

The man nodded and said "Yes it will be. Alright, let's get started." They started writing down on the papers, looking up at each other often before jotting other things down, and soon, Tom was done. Then he looked up and saw the man was done too. 

They both smiled and the man held his hand out, saying "You can go first if you'd like." 

Tom asked "Are you sure?"

The Aussie chuckled and said "Yeah, go ahead. I won't laugh, I promise." 

Tom smiled and looked at his clipboard. He chuckled and started reading. 

"Your name is...Seth, and this is your story."

The man smiled and Tom chuckled. He said "You are...28 years old. And your cultural or ethnic background is obviously Australian...But in case I am wrong, either perhaps maybe South Africa or New Zealand...Did I get it right?"

The man chuckled and smiled. He said "My name is actually Chris. I am actually 29, very close though and I am in fact Australian, in case it was obvious. And I appreciate those other guesses for it though, cause people are known to get that wrong most of the time, but I am Australian."

Tom smiled and looked down at his clipboard. He looked back up and said "Okay, you're turn." 

Chris cleared his throat and said "Your name is William, and this is your story. You are 27 years old. And your cultural or ethnic background is English, British, whichever you call it...So?"

Tom chuckled and said "My name is actually Tom or Thomas, but mainly Tom. Technically you weren't wrong about the William part, that's actually my middle name."

Chris grinned and asked "It is? I dunno, I just thought you would look like a William. Regal, Elegant, but it's Tom? Huh." 

Tom smiled and said "I am actually 30 years old, and my cultural or ethnic background is in fact, English. You van go next."

Chris smiled and said "Alright. You do make your bed every morning. You do love to cook. And if you could eat anything for the rest of your life it would be...Sushi, perhaps?"

Tom giggled and said "I do in fact make my bed every morning. I like to cook, but I wouldn't consider myself an iron chef, but let's say I do love to cook. And Sushi is a very great guess, I love Sushi, but I thinknmy answer for that would have to be pudding."

Chris grinned and asked "Pudding? Really? Aww." 

Tom nodded and said "Yes, yes, it would be pudding. I don't know what it is about it, but I love it very much."

Chris smiled and said "That's adorable. Alright, your turn." 

Tom said "Okay...You do not make your bed every morning. You do love to cook. And if you could eat anything for the rest of your life it would be...Pizza."

Chris nodded and said "I do not make my bed every morning. But I make it every 2 or 3 days, just not every morning. I do love to cook, I've been known to throw great Barbeques. And if I could eat anything for the rest of my life, it would definitely be Pizza. Great job!"

Tom smiled and Chris flipped to the next page on his board asking "What's next...Ah, first impressions?" 

Chris smiled at him and Tom chewed a little on the inside of his cheek. He then smiled and said "Well...My first impression of you was that you are incredibly attractive. I was a little intimidated at first, but then I got a warm, friendly, more social aura from you, and it was comforting. I noted that you have a lovely smile, and very beautiful eyes. And you?"

Chris said "Well when I first saw you, I could tell you were nervous, which is understandable. Us being in here doing this thing with a total stranger, is a little scary. You looked a little bit shy, which again, is understandable. But when we started talking, I could see you were getting more comfortable, smiling more, and it's very nice. You have a beautiful smile and beautiful eyes yourself, and I like your voice. It's calm and very relaxing...These are fewer questions than I thought it would be. The rest must be "it's up to you for the rest", I think."

Tom smiled and said "Yeah. So all in all, Chris. I would date you. Like I said you're very warm and friendly, I like when you smile, you just remind me of a big cuddly teddy bear or Golden Retriever, it's great. I saw myself going out with you, and I would still do so."

Chris nodded and said "At first, I was a bit half and half with you, because you were nervous, but I was nervous myself. But now that I've gotten to know you a little bit, I could see myself getting to know you a lot more, and you seem like a sweet, kind, fun person, and as soon as we get out of here, I would love to take you out on a date. If you wanted, that is." 

Tom smiled and said "I think that could work out just fine." 


End file.
